


A Mother's Love

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: Schneewittchen | Snow White (Fairy Tale), Snow White - All Media Types
Genre: Apples, Colors, Drama, Eating, Family, Gen, Hair, Hair Brushing, Memories, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Picnics, Poison, Red - Freeform, Ribbons, Sharing, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7162127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did Snow White not heed the dwarfs’ warning?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mother's Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _Snow White_ , all characters, places, and related terms belong to the Brothers Grimm.
> 
> Author’s Note: [Dark Shimmer](http://www.goodreads.com/book/show/23995270-dark-shimmer), Donna Jo Napoli’s Snow White retelling, planted the seed for this.

Red had been the queen's favorite color. She loved walking amongst the crimson roses blossoming in the gardens. Oft she wore the finest scarlet dresses. Her hair had been the color of fire. Each evening she watched the sun set from her favorite tower. She wished for a child as red as blood.

Growing up in the castle, the little princess listened to her nurse time and again. The tales made her mother – so distant, unknown – come to life, very much missed and loved.

_Thus Snow White selected the bright red ribbon from the various wares for sale. She rubbed her thumb over the material as the woman kindly laced her up, recalling her nurse's stories – until suddenly she felt faint and sank to the floor._

~~~ 

Many times Snow White had observed the ladies of the court with their daughters: exchanging gossip, sewing and singing, advising them on conducting themselves with propriety.

Yet it was at night when – free of head coverings and unpinned – the maidens' locks tumbled long down their backs, brushed by their mothers, which the child liked best. Seeing how gently the ladies brushed their daughters' hair stroke upon stroke. While contentment shone in the young girls' faces. Such a loving moment…and Snow White never felt more alone.

_Hence the princess accepted the beautiful comb and her eyes brightened when the peddler woman said she would comb Snow White's hair. "Like my mother would have if she were alive." "Indeed, my child!" Perhaps now she would understand, not feel so lonely. She barely gasped at the unexpected pain in her head before everything went dark._

~~~ 

In the summertime the court often enjoyed picnics in the royal forest. Snow White played with the courtiers' children until summoned to eat. Sitting on the soft blankets spread over the ground, the princess noted the smiles and laughter between the children and their parents during the meal.

Her stepmother the queen never came on any of the outings, despite the little girl's repeated requests. Instead it was her nurse who cut the apples and shared them with Snow White, and the princess swallowed back her disappointment.

_So the child's hesitation melted away after the old woman took a bite from the green side of the apple and smiled. "Take it with my love." The princess met her sea-grey eyes (so much like her mother's), hope stirring in her as she accepted the apple and bit into the red peel. The fruit slipped from her slack fingers, she fell, and breathed no more._

THE END


End file.
